To Be
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Billy is a misunderstood eight year old. His sister is a geeky fourteen year old. Billy depends on his sister for many things, since their parents are always busy working. He loves his sister, but sometimes she just gets in the way when he wants to have his share of fun. Incomplete.This is labeled as Mighty Morphin', although it takes place many years before Billy is a Power Ranger


**I don't own Power Rangers! If I did, there would be a crapload of swearing (because heck, darn, and banana brain is too unrealistic) and slight intimate action (every teen kisses, we know it, so don't try to hide it.) **

_A/N: So, I was a fan of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers growing up. And earlier today, my friend and I just randomly starting talking about it. And I told him that when I was little, I had a crush on Billy (I am bi, by the way.) So we made a video tribute to the blue ranger, and this idea popped in my head. _

_So again, this takes place when Billy is around eight years old. He has a geeky fourteen year old sister who is caring for him while their parents are busy working all the time. _

_Enjoy! _

Though Billy had a case crammed with toys in his room, he could only stay occupied for a little while. He would challenge himself with puzzles and activity books, but they just seemed to get easier each time. Sometimes he was so bored, he would push his glasses up and rub his eyes as he would if he were tired.

Truth was, he wasn't interested in army men or cars. He didn't find paddleballs or toy swords any fun; only dangerous. He liked flying kites, but on very windy days he was afraid of losing them due to his clumsiness. He also liked trips to the park, but only if he and his sister were the only ones there. Kids pushed him off the monkey bars, and kicked him when they were on the swings.

It was an average Saturday. He wandered the house, waiting for something to catch his eye.

He then spotted his sister at the dining table, many metal plates and screwdrivers before her. He walked over to observe. "Hi, sissy."

"Hi, Billy."

The amused boy was now six inches away from the work, standing right beside his sister. For a closer view, he climbed onto her lap and rested his head on his arms, which were crossed on the table. He studied her hands as they worked about, repairing a computer.

"Carlie," Billy murmured, "what's wrong with the computer?"

"It broke, babe."

Why wouldn't she tell him in full detail? She replied to his quetion as if he were dumb. Not to be rude, but of course the computer was broken, it was obvious. But he wanted to know the full case. He would understand what she had to say.

"Can I help?" he asked eagerly.

"Sorry, sweetie, but no. If something happens to this computer, we won't be able to replace it."

Billy's eyes followed everything Carlie had done, paying attention on even the small things. If his sister noticed his growing knowledge, maybe she would let him assist next time.

His sister had soon heard a stomach grumble. It surely wasn't hers.

"It's lunchtime, isn't it?"

He leaped from her lap as she touched her feet to the floor. He followed her into the kitchen, answering her question before she asked it, "Peanut butter sandwich, please."

As she went to make his requested lunch, he stumbled on his toes for a mere second to pull a glass from the cupboard. He then grabbed the carton of milk from the refrigerator and helped himself. "Oopsy," he sighed, after pouring a tiny puddle on the breakfast table. He was so clumsy!

"It's okay, Billy." Carlie reached up and ripped a paper towel for him. "Accidents happen."

He received his sandwich next, and ate it slowly. If he enjoyed a meal, he would get full sooner.

"Want to go play at the park?" Carlie wondered.

He did desire some fresh air, though he was in the mood to view the mending of a computer.

"You seem bored. I can finish the computer later if you want to go." By the tone of her voice, she seemed quite exhausted. She needed a break. Walking relieved her stress, and the park was a decent distance away.

He agreed to the idea. He needed to get away, too.


End file.
